Muñeca Rota
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Y Sakura sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su corazón no se hubiese fragmentado una vez más. Porque cada que escucha el crujir de su ya dañado corazón ella se pinta una sonrisa. Ella se siente como una muñeca rota.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y mi aburrimiento en clase de geometría analítica (se me está haciendo costumbre). Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**_**La historia está basada en el universo alternativo. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc.**_

_**Total de palabras: 416 palabras incluyendo el titulo.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

_**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**_

_**Les agradecería muchisisimo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, ¡es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Annie Yue este es nuestro drabble.**_

* * *

**Muñeca Rota**

**Resumen: **_Y Sakura sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su corazón no se hubiese fragmentado una vez más. Porque cada que escucha el crujir de su ya dañado corazón ella se pinta una sonrisa. _

**Personaje: **_Sakura Haruno._

**Género:** _Drama, Angustia, Tragedia. _

**Escrito por:**_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

_"Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma, mucha gente al verme sonreír lloraría conmigo"._

_Kurt Cobain._

* * *

_**Muñeca Rota**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Crack~**_

_Crack. _

Y Sakura sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su corazón no se hubiese fragmentado una vez más. Porque cada que escucha el crujir de su ya dañado corazón, ella se pinta una sonrisa, esconde las lágrimas que amenazan con salir y actúa con una tranquilidad desesperante. Sakura sabe que ella es como una mariposa rota y sin alas. Y todos los días se pregunta:

_¿Acaso se puede romper más mi ya muy maltratado corazón?_

Y ella se siente como una muñeca rota. Como la muñeca con la que jugaba cuando tenía seis años, cuando creía en los cuentos de hadas y ella se creía la _princesa_ que necesitaba que el _príncipe_ la rescatara de su malvada madrastra. Como esa misma muñeca que ahora se encuentra sobre su buro, rota, mal pegada y faltante de piezas.

_Porque ella ha abierto los ojos al mundo_. Sí esos orbes jades que antes veían el mundo de un tenue color rosa ahora lo ven todo oscuro y sombrío. Monótono, monocromático. Esos ojos jades que antes emitían luz y calidez ahora son fríos, sombríos y vacíos.

Ella antes era toda luz, ahora solo es oscuridad.

Su hermosa sonrisa ha desaparecido por completo ahora solo queda una sonrisa farsa y vacía. Su cabellera rosada y brillante se encuentra opaca y sin vida – tal y como ella- su cabellera antes larga ahora se encuentra sobre sus hombros. Esta demacrada, tiene ojeras, los labios antes rosados se encuentran partidos, resecos y lastimados, porque Sakura tiene la manía de morder sus labios hasta desangrarlos, enterrarse las uñas en las manos hasta sangrar y tirar de sus cabellos hasta arrancarlos.

Y en las noches Sakura llora y lanza pequeños alaridos que se camuflan entre las almohadas. Y cuando amanece ella se pinta una sonrisa y actúa como si nada pasase con una tranquilidad desesperante.

Pero aun así se pregunta _¿se puede romper más mi corazón?_

Sakura es como una muñeca rota, _ella lo sabe_, como la muñeca con la que jugaba cuando tenía seis años y creía que ella era una princesa que necesitaba ser salvada de su malvada madrastra por un príncipe de cabellera azabache y profundos ojos ónix.

Lo que Sakura no sabe es que ella si necesita ser salvada pero no de una malvada madrastra. _Sakura necesita ser salvada de si misma_.

Y en un futuro el príncipe de oscura cabellera intentará salvarla, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Este drabble fue hecho durante mi clase de geometría analítica, estaba más aburrida que una ostra otra vez, como que ya se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir durante está clase xD pues he aquí el resultado de otro día de aburrimiento. Espero y les haya gustado.

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
